GNW-0264 Throne Vier
GNW-0264 Throne Vier (Aka Vier, Throne Vier) is the successor unit to the GN-XII Regoltih a custom made mobile suit that is made to be part of the Gn-X Mobile Suit mobile suit line. Primary Used in Gunpla Story-lines, Throne Vier is a High-grade Gunpla built by Rugo Rigjaw. Destroyed in a Gunpla match facing Kazuya's Soul Ripper. Rebuilt later on several months later. Technology & Combat characteristics Throne Vier was built using the The Throne Gundam's Gunpla an a combination of Gn-X and Gundam Throne Series mobile weapons used during Mobile Suit Gundam 00. This unit was built with parts from the original Regolith, as well as this Gunpla the Throne Vier closely resembles a Throne Mobile suit used by the Team Trinity during Gundam 00. Creating Throne Vier was a long process that took data from three matches Rugo had with other Gunpla Meisters. The data showed that Regolith lack the speed to keep up with faster units even using twin drive trans am, also that over all twin drive trans am wasn't any more effective then Trans am removing the need for 3 Tau Gn drives, & Regoltih had very little defense or offense when face with combination attacks using beam an physical attacks. Using this data Throne Vier was created. After allowing the chairmen to scan his Throne Vier Rugo made several large improvement on throne Vier in hopes to keep ahead of what ever the Chairmen's plans were for him. Armaments ;*'Anti-Beam Disruptor' :These canisters can release a high level frequency that renders beam attacks useless. This gives the Throne Vier an advantage, as its primary weapon are Anti-Beam base weaponry and GN weapons. The Disruptors are hidden in the thigh compartment. This Item being used in Gunpla works by breaking the bonds connecting the energy of beam weapons rendering them useless. Cutting the Disruptor disables the Anti beam effect an the disruptor only last for a single post on the moment it is activated. : *'Machine Gun/ Rifle/ Long Barrel Rifle' :The Machine Gun is a short barreled rapid fire prototype that has many attachments to improve its use in long term combat. This weapon is the primary weapon of Throne Veir. When fitted with the optional Mid-range attachment its output is higher than other standard rifle and has its own energy condenser. When fitted with the optional long-range sensor, it can be used for sniping. The rifle can also be armed with either a grenade launcher and/or a rocket bazooka. The Rifle with an optional long barrel attachment has its own high energy condenser that makes the period between shots longer but much higher energy output. :Creating camera drone bullets by using the same tech that makes the Fangs the Long Barrel Rifle can fire bullets able to change directions an lock onto a target from a very fare distance. :*'Rifle Stock Recoil Recovery Attachment' : *'Bonding Gel Grenades' :These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders the opponents movements useless. The gas quickly becomes a gel like mass that clings to the targets outer frame preventing movement of the joints. The gas is liquid Glue. *'GN Claws' :>A secondary melee weapon unique to the GN-X series of mobile suits is the GN Claw, which utilizes GN particles to enhance the cutting ability of the mobile suit's claw like fingers. It is mainly used as a last resort in close combat. By activating the Fangs secondary systems each fang can be attach to the GN Claws Creating a even deadlier combination for Throne Vier. Creating a upgraded version of the Gn Claws can now emit a beam type arrow form saber on each finger tip making for a more effective Gn claw weapon. *'GN Anchor Sword' :Made to replace the much older Gn buster sword the Gn Anchor sword has two modes anchor mode - sword mode the sword mode is the folded back anchor with its Gn blades as the edges. The Gn anchor extends the Gn blades an has a link attachment from the wrist of Throne Vier to the Anchor handle allowing The throne Vier to toss the weapon catching opponents off guard. If the Gn Anchor Sword is some how damaged an its beams are prevented from working the solid edge is more then able to cause large gashes on an opponents mobile suit. *'GN Cannon' :One of two optional weapons that can be mounted on the shoulders of the Throne Veir is a GN cannon. Derived from the Gundam Throne Ein's data, the GN cannon is a high output particle cannon that can easily destroy mobile suits in a single shot. Two of these weapons can be mounted at a time. Throne Vier is also equipped with a new large central camera that is surrounded by the four standard cameras. These camera link directly to the early detection system of Throne Veir firing at targets of importance. Upgraded for Throne Vier with a Remote weapon system for the GN cannon allowing it to work on its own apart from Throne Vier after removing the GN buster sword Rugo replace the sword with another GN Cannon 1 for each shoulder. *'GN Giant Claw' : Made originally for the Regolith Gundam the GN Giant Claws were refit onto the Throne Vier replacing the Fang Containers located on the outer legs of Throne Vier. The Gn Giant Claw can expand over 10 feet, each finger now is a single Gn Fang an can fire Gn Beams or create Beam sabers. : *'Turbulenz Pack' :Mainly used to deploy the Gn stealth field the Turbulenz pack has a several large Venting system that allow the Throne Vier to fly much faster then the standard Throne Gundams. After removing the Gn Fang Containers the Fangs were place inside the Turbulenz Pack and another 2 fangs were added to the max total of 10. : *Grenade Launcher : Throne Vier has a extra Grenade Launcher attach to the under arm of the left arm for close range combat. Two Grenade launchers are mounted on the skirt armor or the Throne Vier for close range combat. *'Anti Beam Coating Cloak' :Made from the same cloth used on Crossbone Gundam x-1 this coating can guard from several beam weapon attacks taking up to 6 direct shots an then rendering the cloak useless. *'Sub Arm (inside legs)' :Each leg has a extra pare of arms ready to be activated on a moments notice these arms have ready to activate beam sabers in there hands an are able to reach out a distance of 4 feet. Special Equipment & Features *'Master Control Signal System (M.C.S.S)' Combining the Signal Hack control system & the Signal Jammier system into a single compact system located inside Throne Vier's head this system now can be used by simply saying a single word "Activate Control Command." This system is part of the long needed upgrades after the Throne Vier was scan by the chairman Kazuya Suzugamori. Being a upgrade this system now has a much longer signal range but it also has improved counter measures to prevent the same system from effecting his own Control Signal System *Anti Beam System : This sytem works along with the Beam bending system more of a upgrade to its own systems that allow for bending beam weapons attacks made by its own weapons. This system is located in the four arms of Throne Vier an extends when in us releasing a stream of GN particles in the path of any in coming beam weapons this allows the system to bend any beam item caught in its range. creating a shield of its own GN particles to guard the Mobile suit will in combat. *'GN Condenser Tail Booster' Attached for long flight for extra power source instead of relaying on main power sources an can be used will in combat. As a upgrade for the Throne Vier the GN Tail Booster has been fitted with 6 GN Beam Turrets. That acts as a last line of defense for the Tail Booster unit attach the back of Throne Vier. :*'Head Antenna' The Throne Veir's head sports an integrated antenna for use by commanders. In addition to enhanced search and communications capabilities, it can also control the machines under its command. Using this antenna Throne Veir is able to more effervescently coordinate with its 8 Remote weapons aka fangs. :*'GN Verniers' The enlargement of the GN Verniers allow more particles to be emitted, thus increasing the suit's overall maneuverability and thrusting power. On the other hand, this increased the strain the pilot had to endure, making controlling the suit more difficult. The unit used by Rugo Rigujo has all the GN verniers' limiter removed. :*'Particle Alteration Coating' A special coating that Rugo applied on the Rifle & Ammo of the Throne Vier. This coating changes the weapons' Plavsky particle band based on the direction of the Bullets, allowing them to cut through beams. The coating can also allow the Rifle's Plavsky particle band to match the Battle Field's control particle band, Creating a type of I field effect on the Rifle Protecting it mostly from beam weapons. "Beam Bending" System *'GN Field' instead of the primary single Gn Field most Gundams are able to use Throne Vier can create two rotating GN Fields able to deflect Gn Missles an most Energy base Beam fire. GN Stealth Field Notes and Trivia These images Belong to Charizard Aznable of DevaintArt Images of items for the Throne Vier ' Regolith Condenser claws.jpg Tail thruster.jpg Anchor sword.jpg ' Category:Gunpla